


The sinnerman

by dfa



Category: Joaquin Phoenix - Fandom, Quills (2000)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag it, I still don't know, Who am I, guess there will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfa/pseuds/dfa
Summary: "Dear Lord, I have sinned."Abbé left the Marquis with disgust as he tried to turn him into a sinnerman. But did his words hit him as hard as a whip ?
Relationships: Abbé du Coulmier/Madeleine LeClerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The sinnerman

**Author's Note:**

> I should say, english is not my native language, I'm really sorry for the multiples mistakes you'll may meet. 
> 
> First novel too, about one of my favourite characters of Joaquin Phoenix. Hope you'll enjoy !

Abbé knocked twice at the wooden door and then entered without permission. He smiled shyly at the owner of the cell which was more sophisticated than a lot of houses. The writer stood up, opening his arms welcoming his guest as he was going to hug him, and then went to one of his cabinets to bring a bottle of wine.

“Make yourself at home Abbé !”

He picked a silvered glass, gave to the Abbé, and poured some of the alcohol on it. He served himself and sat on the armchair probably decorated with gold. He sipped his drink with satisfaction. The abbé took a look of what he would have called a room if he was not in an asylum, then took a sip of his glass too. Looking a little closer, the Marquis noticed the tense of his guest. He was distant, avoiding eye contact, plus it has been ten seconds since he didn’t reply, or say something. Something was wrong, so was he really curious, maybe a unhealthy one, but it was not like he was an angel.

“What is wrong _mon cher_ ? Why are you here ?”

De Coulmier had his both hands stuck on the glass foot, stirred it a bit to aerate the wine, mostly to fill his mind. He smiled softly, his piercing eyes staring the red beverage.

“I just wanted to know how is it here ? I find you really calm this day, I was just looking after you ! Do you still write ?” He chuckled kindly, there was probably a bit of truth in what he had said.

“I’m writing. It is liberating actually Abbé, you should read my work !”

Abbé kept silent, as a child too shy to ask something. He didn’t reply, even if he knew the sinful writings of the Marquis de Sade. His reaction was weird, and the Marquis was seeing it. The priest was preoccupied, and soon as his reflexions were searching a reason of his weirdness, he saw the virtuous man took suddenly big sips of his drink but coughed immediately.

“Oh father ! I know He says that it was His blood but still !”

Seeing that his jokes didn’t even make him reply with “wise and religious words”, and started to become worried of his condition.

“Father, are you okay ?”

“I am ! Stop it now.”

The abbé tried to take deep breaths, and put the glass on the table on his right, just on a printed version of “La Nouvelle Justine”. But, right after he saw this devilish book, the young man stared at him for seconds, without thinking of the other man anymore.  
Marquis was containing his laugh, indeed he didn’t know if he should be shocked, or just let him take the new printed bedside book of Satan.

“Do you want it ?” he asks finally, a little grin on his face.

“N-No ! How… How could you..”

“Just ask a question darling, nothing more…”

“Marquis, use appropriate words…” He replied, but his eyes still focus on the manuscript.

The Marquis stood up, putting his glass on the table, and pretending to yawn. He went towards one of the other luxurious chairs, further than his last place, and sat down fakely exhausted.

“Well, alright sir. I tried I guess. But if you don’t mind and if you have nothing to tell, I think I will take a nap rapidly.. So.. it was a pleasure.”  
He turned his back to the abbé, the book still in front of the priest, with no witness. No one could judge him. He hesitated, but he took only a second to move softly the glass underneath it and to bring it with him. He nodded and made a little noise of approvement, before he left the room and locked the room.

No one was also in the corridor, he put the book under his robe and walked to his room with guilty looks all around him. Was the company of the Marquis de Sade who made him that curious ? Or was the delicious woman who couldn’t stop talking of the incredible work of him ? After he arrived right in his own room. He closed the door, carefully still amazed that no one saw him, took the book he hid just before, and sat on her bed. He looked at the cover, as he was touching a rare artefact, inspected it on all sides, before he opened it really slowly, as it was going to disappear in his hands.

_MADAME la Comtesse de Lorsange was one of those priestesses of Venus whose fortune is the product of a pretty face and much misconduct, and whose titles, pompous though they are, are not to be found but in the archives of Cythera, forged by the impertinence that seeks, and sustained by the fool's credulity that bestows, them…._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay alright, I’m really shy to post right now, but if this short chapter (more like an introduction, but anyway) interested some of us, it would be a pleasure to know it and publish more after it. Just let me down, and I promise I would publish longer chapter.  
> You can also tell how to improve my writings, or what is wrong in it, I would love to have your advices !  
> See you on the moon,  
> dfa


End file.
